


A Touch Of Love

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A thing I've had in my head for a while put into words, Adults, Blue Beetle - Freeform, Bluepulse, Cute, Cute Games, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future, Games, Heartwarming, Here's your drumroll, Humor, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Impulse, Love, Lovers, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Beta, Power Move, Sorry Not Sorry, Speedbuggy, Superheroes, They have fun, True Love, also, idk how to feel about it, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Nobody likes change, but Jaime wishes that his morning routine will always stay the same.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A Touch Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> So I guess... A drabble for @paintingwithdarkness - I hope you like it.

After rustling around on the blue bed sheet for a few moments, Jaime’s arm sent out a search party under the denim-blue duvet. The sensitive palm roamed over the soft meadows of the cotton fabric until coming to a sudden conclusion. There was no sign of Bart, just an eye-openingly cold river of darkness that his body heat couldn't account for.

After opening his eyes, the man’s brain booted up causing his sense of smell to spring to life. He could smell a freshly brewed pot of coffee. A relieved smile poured onto his face knowing that the heavenly aroma could only mean one thing; Bart was home. Jaime could already envision the sight of his hunk of a husband hovering over the steam rising from the pot.

Being the last to awaken every morning did however have its consequences. Sometimes it meant waking up to an empty house, where Jaime was left in limbo wondering if his husband was home or not. Those few minutes of guessing were the least favorite part of his day. Jaime either had to deduce whether the speedster was still in their house by using his keen senses of sound or smell; or by leaving his room to find a sweet, handwritten note left on the dining room table. 

Jaime knew he could have cheated by asking his scarab to scan for Bart’s heat signature in their home, but coming across Bart’s apologetic - I was called away on a mission and I’ll be thinking of you every second until I get back babe - notes, were a much more soothing way of discovering the disappointing news. Besides, he was usually accustomed to performing scans of abandoned warehouses and evil lairs whilst on dangerous undercover missions, not in his own home. It wasn’t an association he wanted to form.

Bart and Jaime’s house was a sanctuary. It was the one place where they were both able to be themselves, be as affectionate as they wanted without fear of crossing any professional boundaries. That, and the fact that they preferred to be more intimate in the privacy of their own home anyway. The only nasty thing Jaime would permit to intrude upon their safe space was the nippy chill of the Winter morning air.

The sleepy superhero’s lungs were hot, due to the vicinity of Jaime’s heart. A heart, which was overwhelmingly warm due to the Bart-related thoughts it was beating to provide for. Jaime suddenly expelled a large huff of hot air from his lungs to push the ice-cold blanket of air away from him. Of the same mind, Jaime folded the corner of the heavy, blue duvet across his body so he could sit up on the edge of his bed. After a few blinks, Jaime stood up and shuffled out of their bedroom door anticipating his favorite part of the day.

His black socks carefully tip toed along the wooden floorboards of the hallway. Jaime had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculousness of the game he was playing. He continued to inch along the cream wall, ensuring that the sapphire scarab perched on his spine didn’t knock into any of the silver photo frames. He made it past the first checkpoint of the family portraits without getting caught. His grin only grew once he had made it past the next checkpoint of their wedding day photos. He was doing well, he just  _ couldn’t  _ get caught now.

The checkered flannelette pajamas swayed once more on Jaime’s limbs as he came to a calculated stop at the end of the hallway. Wrapping his fingers around the perfect right angle, Jaime waited a few seconds to see if the speedster had spotted him yet. 

The last time Jaime had made it this far, he had suddenly felt grinning lips kissing away at each of his fingertips before he was shoved into the wall for a romantic, all consuming kiss on the lips. But the seconds passed, and it was clear to Jaime that he still hadn’t been caught yet. He carefully leaned around the corner wearing the widest grin to ever exist.

And there he was. The speedster’s white socks trotted back and forth as he tinkered with the coffee maker on the marble countertop. From there, Jaime noticed Bart was wearing his skinny-cut, light-grey tracksuit pants. They accentuated his legs nicely, not to mention his behind. Above the thick elastic waistband, was Jaime’s favorite dark-grey jumper. It was slightly too big for Bart, which made him  _ criminally  _ cute in it. Jaime bit his lip as he restrained himself from running forward to kiss the splash of tanned Caucasian skin spanning between the collar of his jumper and the waterfall of messy auburn hair. Dios. That hair. The windswept strands were curling about aiming to be just as playful as Bart’s personality was.

The sight was a wonder to behold. Jaime rarely got to this stage. There was something about being able to watch Bart going about his day; it was just a gift in its own right. It just set his heart on fire, but in a  _ spectacularly  _ good way. Jaime smiled as he watched Bart move about, in the way that only he could. Jaime just felt like the luckiest man on the planet getting to love Bart in only the way a life partner could. Being his husband was the best honor Jaime had ever had.

Bart beamed to himself as he reached up to the cupboard overheard to grab two mugs. Jaime took the opportunity to take a few timely steps towards Bart when he knew the thud of the cabinet door would mask his movements. The speedster then began pouring the coffee into Jaime’s mug first, before then pouring his own. The trickling sound of coffee allowed Jaime to take one last stealthy stride towards Bart.

Jaime grinned patiently as he waited for his husband to set down the coffee pot, a spilling hazard he did not want to encourage. 

And that’s when he surged forward gracefully wrapping Bart in a warm hug. The speedster let out a surprised gasp as Jaime made the first-time record of making it to him without being caught. Bart had always greeted Jaime with a good morning kiss first, every day without fail. Whether it was after crashing into Jaime in the hallway after hearing him coming down the hallway, or sweeping Jaime off his feet after he had opened their bedroom door. Sometimes, Jaime couldn’t even make it out of bed before the speedster was kissing him awake.

Jaime immediately announced himself by whispering in Bart’s ear, “Buenos días,  _ amor _ .” After ensuring Bart had registered it was him, he quickly placed victorious kisses along that tempting neck he had been admiring earlier. He had finally gotten the first kiss after all these years.

Bart hummed at the kisses before spinning in Jaime’s muscular arms wearing a smirk, “I can’t  _ believe  _ you finally bet me to it.”

Jaime used the slight gap between them to chuckle before stating, “It only took me  _ how many _ years to beat you?” Jaime looked up at the ceiling grinning to convey his hopelessness. The sight sent Bart’s heart into overdrive. He lived for these moments with his husband.

The speedster thought about how much he loved their competitiveness. “To be fair, you  _ are  _ up against the fastest man alive…” Bart smiled at Jaime as he cut him some slack.

Jaime suddenly pulled Bart flush against him with the forearm resting across Bart’s back, “No.  _ Now  _ I’m up against the fastest man alive…” The smooth talker leaned in slowly to give Bart a kiss on the lips since he technically hadn’t fulfilled on that end of the bargain yet.

And Bart didn’t think the moment could have gotten better, and yet he was wrong. Like waves crashing over the rocks, Bart’s lips poured their all into the searing kiss. Jaime hadn’t actually been expecting the pleasant surprise either, but happily hummed for more. Bart stood up on his toes and dove deeper with the kiss after having wrapped his arms around the sturdy neck of his lover. Bart couldn’t help but vibrate a little at hearing those moans come from Jaime. Those exclusive - and musical - sounds reserved just for him, sent a thrill surging through his body that was infinitely better than the rush that came with running at the speed of light.

The Latino’s hands roamed Bart lovingly. Jaime knew Bart loved to be touched by him,  _ almost  _ as much as the speedster loved to touch him. And caressing Bart was by far his favorite pastime. Bart lowered himself back onto his heels to pull away for a breath.

“Can we go  _ back  _ to bed?” Bart raised an eyebrow above his suggestive grin.

Jaime was momentarily distracted by the mesmerizing lust in those longing lime eyes shining before him. “Si.”

Jaime quickly dipped at the knees to put his hands around Bart’s thighs to coax him to jump. Once the speedster had taken the cue, Jaime stood back up with Bart’s legs wrapped securely around his waist, ankles locked over his lower back.

“Oh I could get used to this.” Bart leered as his husband carried him back to their bedroom.

Jaime laid Bart down gently on top of the duvet and chuckled as Bart phased his way underneath it before leering, “You coming? It’s nice and warm under here.”

The man wasted no time sliding underneath the quilt to quieten those cheeky lips before they could come up with anything else witty to say. Once Jaime was on top of Bart, he pulled up for a breath of air and decided to say something cheeky himself.

“Lo siento about the coffee mi amor.” Jaime grinned knowing that Bart didn’t give a damn about the waste of morning caffeine.

“You can always make it up to me?” Bart wiggled his eyebrows in the same way he had been doing since Jaime had met him.

Jaime sighed happily above his husband, taking a moment to marvel in his appreciation that some things never changed. He felt like telling Bart to always stay the same, but he knew it wouldn’t matter. He would always love Bart Allen with every fiber of his being.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do, amorcito.” Jaime lowered his voice to repeat the following subset with a spin, “That’s  _ exactly  _ what I plan to do…”


End file.
